Prank War
by Zane Rocks
Summary: Stephen plays a prank on Montgomery in front of a girl he likes. Now Montgomery is gonna get payback. Now it's a war against friends, who will win the war.
1. Chapter 1: Pink Hair

**Shark Rules: Hiya everyone, wave hi Monty.**

**Monty: Alright and please don't call me Monty.**

**Shark Rules: This is a request I got from someone.**

**Monty: She doesn't own Pokemon and hey you typed Monty on purpose didn't you!**

**Shark Rules: Yep and on with the story.**

* * *

It was a normal day in school for Montgomery. He had green hair, lilac eyes, and pale skin. He was also had a gray uniform with red accents and the school crest which was a shield with hands shaking. Well there was a new girl transfered into Carter Private School. She was the cutest girl he ever saw in his entire life. She had dark brown hair that went to her waist, blue eyes, and pale skin slightly tanned. Her name was McKenzie Rose June. She also had the same uniform except she has a skirt on instead of pants.

* Later After School*

" So you're a Pokemon trainer too?" asked Montgomery.

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be a trainer." she said.

" Well we never met before so I didn't know." he said. She nooded in agreement. Than everything got quiet until, Stephen came out and pulled a rope attached to a bucket with pink hair dye. Then Stephen laughed his butt off. Montgomery's hair was hot pink. Montgomery was not very happy. Stephen had just embrassed him in front of his crush. " Stephen, you jerk, you've embrassed me in front of my new classmate!" yelled a very angry Montgomery.

" I didn't know that." said Stephen. Montgomery didn't tell the full truth about McKenzie being his crush, but the rest was true. "You will regret this!" yelled Montgomery.

* Later*

" That no good jerk, I will have my revenge!" said Montgomery, and than he did an evil laugh.

* * *

**Shark Rules: So what did ya' think?**

**Monty: This was alright I guess.**

**Shark rules: I'm in this story, but my middle and last name is fake and I have different eye and skin color.**

**Monty: The rose is favorite flower and June is her birth month, and thanks alot Aima that my hair is pink.**

**Shark Rules: Come on Monty, it is pretty funny.**

**Monty: DON'T CALL ME MONTY! For revenge for calling me Monty, this girl is madly in love with the color pink, her room is strawberry cream which is a pink color.**

**Shark Rules: That is true, thanks Monty, and Read and Review.**

**Monty: That wasn't a complament.**

**Shark Rules: I know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Clowns and Baby Pictures

**Shark Rules: Hello again everyone, this is your favorite gal and Montgomery here with some more pranks for you.**

**Monty: That's right, and if you want to send a prank go ahead.**

**Shark Rules: Yeah I forgot to mention that. :(**

**Monty: You are pretty forgetful. When she went camping she forgot her swimsuit so her mom bought her 2 new ones. I said two because she didn't like the first one because it was too revealing at the top.**

**Shark Rules: Why did you mention that!**

**Monty: It true and pay back.**

**Shark Rules: Than take this as pay back. * I hand Monty a pic of me in the swimsuit and he doesn't like to look at pictures that show girl stuff***

**Monty: She doesn't own Pokemon or the character besides the Oc. * Has a really bad nose bleed***

**Shark Rules: On with the story!**

* * *

"Pay back time!" thought Montygomery. He was ready to get pay back at Stephen back hiring a ninja to kidnap him, and when the ninja did, he was going to make Stephen look like a clown. It was almost four O' clock in the afternoon. It was tuesday and that was when Stephen gets a a half off dounut from the nearby pastry shop. That was when the ninja attacked and knock him out cold.

*Later In A Abonded Warehouse*

It was time to do what had to be done. Montygomery put a red clown wig, a striped clown suit, makeup, big red shoes, and a red nose on Stephen. When the job was done he untied Stephen and ran back home. When Stephen woke up he was confused about what had happened. Than when he saw himself in a mirrior he screamed. He knew that Montgomery had done this and was going to get payback, and he knew how.

* The Next Day*

When Montgomery arrived at school, he saw everyone laughing and pointing except Mckenzie. " Why is everyone laughing at me Kenz?" asked Montgomery.

" Ask Stephen." said Mckenzie. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. When he found him he said, " Stephen, you better tell what is going on, or I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Than Stephen said, " I got pay back for the clown thing by bringing your baby pictures to school." Than Montgomery's eyes widen. He was definitly going to do something even better than that prank.

* * *

**Montgomery: You had HIM bring my BABY pictures to school! You are so cruel Aima. :(**

**Stephen: And you had HIM dress me up like a CLOWN! Thanks Aima.**

**Shark Rules: Actually the baby pictures was my idea, and Stephen you got to man up because alot more people are going to do this type of stuff to you. And the clown prank was funny.**

**S&M: Save Us. :(**

**Shark Rules: R&R, and MAN UP you two!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chicken and Crying

**Shark Rules: It is time for chapter two to appear, and Stephen, Aima said that she doesn't like you very much but does know how you feel about people saying your name wrong.**

**Stephen: At least I got some sympthy.**

**Monty: So whose turn is it to get pranked.**

**Shark Rules: If I'm correct it is your turn.**

**Monty: She does not own Pokemon or its character, except the Oc, and oh come on!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Montgomery was having a good day. He had asked McKenzie on a date, and she said yes. They were going to have some sweets at " June Family Sweets" Which was the shop her parents and grandparents owned. He put on his usual attire of a white coat, lilac shirt, white pant, and white shoes. He was so happy until he sliped and fell on a banana peel onto a skate board. he first got glued, than feather, a beak, and lastly a red rubber glove on his head. Than Stephen came out luaghing and said, " You look like a chicken!"

Than Montgomery said, " How could you do this to me, you knew I had a date with Kenz today.!" Than he just ran far away from Stephen, crying. He was still laughing until he felt a hand on his cheek. When he turned around he saw McKenzie, and reliezed that she slapped him. He couldn't understand why, she was sweet,kind, and shy. She was the kind of girl who would never do something like that. " You think it's funny to make a friend cry like that, if you do than you a heartless jerk, and don't talk to me unless you say you're sorry to Montgomery!" she said. She ran to Montgomery's house to talk to him. She knew that Montgomery's house was acrossed her house. She knocked on the door, and asked to see Montgomery. She went upstairs to talk to him. " Hi Montgomery." She said.

" Why are you here?" sniffed Mongomery.

" I saw everything that happened, and I thought that was really mean." she said.

" He can be a total jerk sometimes!" he said.

" So you still up for some sweets, they'll make you feel better." she said.

" Yeah I guess so." said Montgomery. It turned out to be a good day after all, and he was ready to out do Stephen in this little war of theirs.

* * *

**Shark Rules: This is so beautiful. * cries***

**Stephen: You slapped me.**

**Montgomery: I looked liked a chicken.**

**Shark Rules: R&R* still crying***


	4. Chapter 4: Throh's Revange

**Shark Rules: Hi again everyone.**

**Monty: She'll be gone for a few days so she's gonna update this before she leave's tomorrow.**

**Shark Rules: Yeah, and Monty, Aima wants you to know that she has more pranks in store for you, and I didn't do this in the last chapter so in this chapter, Throh is gona have revange .*Evil Grin and Laugh***

**Stephen: Not good, and she does not own Pokemon, but she does own the Oc.**

**Shark Rules: On with the story.**

* * *

Throh was angry at Stephen for making Montgomery cry yesterday, so he was going to get his revanage. He was going to attack him by surprise. Stephen was on his way home. He got back from the Pokemon Center. The center was starting a training school, it helps trainers make their pokemon stronger, and teach them some really usuful stuff. He also spent some spare time at Kenz family sweet shop. It was happy hour, and they give half off on all sweets and drinks. Kenz was still mad at him, so she just didn't talk to him, except when she was his waitress, but only asked him want he wanted. That was when Throh went in the shop, he punched Stephen in the face twice, and carried him out of the shop. Kenz was really angry that Montgomery had his Throh to attack Stephen. She went to the phone, called Montgomery, and said, " Montgomery, you BIG JERK!"

" What's going on?" said Montgomery. He was supossed to meet her for ice cream, but he had the cold. "Even though what Stephen did to you yesterday was wrong, that still doesn't mean that you can have Throh attack him!" she screamed.

" What do you mean?" asked Montgomery. Throh told him that he was going to stay at the house and watch wrestling. " Throh's at the house watching wrestling." he said.

" Okay, I didn't know, but he probably left because he just came in the shop, attacked Stephen, and carried him away." she said.

" HE DID WHAT!" yelled Montgomery. He ran out of the house even though he's sick, in his blue PJ's, and barefoot. He was totally angry at Throh, he loves him but that was too far. "Montgomery, what are you doing out here!" yelled Kenz. She was wearing a purple t-shirt over a pink long sleeved shirt, a purple skirt, a green skirt, blue jeans, and red flats. Her hair was in a ponytail. " Trying to find Throh and Stephen." said Montgomery.

"But you're sick." said Kenz. Than they heard a scream coming from the nearby woods. They ran to find the source of the scream. It turned out to be Stephen screaming for help. Throh had kicked, punched, and flipped him over."Throh stop, NOW!" yelled Montgomery. Throh stopped and listened to what Montgomery had to say about not getting revanage at someone like the way he did, and to say sorry to Stephen. he grumbled an apologie and left with Montgomery. Stephen thought Montgomery ordered Throh to attack him. So he was going to get back at him

* * *

**Shark Rules:Done!**

**Monty: That was interesting.**

**Stephen: That was very painful.:(**

**Monty: Just imagine the future pranks in store.:(**

**Shark Rules: I said it once and I'll say it again, MAN UP you two! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Sad Memories and Wedding Dres

**Shark Rules: I'm back everyone! :)**

**Monty: Yeah, and I miss the time of peace from you.* I zap Monty with a tazer* Ow!**

**Shark Rules: Man am I staring to love tazering people. :)**

**Stephen: * whispering* We better be careful and not upset her Montgomery, agree.**

**Monty: Agree.* normal voice* She doesn't own Pokémon, but she does own the Oc.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Montgomery was sleeping. It was the day after the Throh accident. Than a shadow came in the room, the shadow was Stephen. He was going to get pay back for what happened yesterday. He went upstairs to get something very important. He was lucky that Montgomery's room was under the attic. The first thing he thought about it was that it had a lot of stuff. " Found it!" whispered Stephen. It was Montgomery's mother's wedding dress. He knew that Montgomery was adopted and that he loved his mother very much. It was really sad when she died 2 years ago. He went back down stairs to continue his prank.

* Later*

He finally put the dress on Montgomery. He thought that Montgomery will totally think that he looked funny in the dress. He quietly left the room and went back home.

* Morning*

It was nine in the morning. Throh was watching TV until he heard crying. He went upstairs to see what was going on with Montgomery. When he went in the room he saw Montgomery in a white wedding dress. He was wondering why he was in it, but all he cared about was Mongomery. " What's the matter?" he asked Montgomery. He turned his head, he was still crying, as if someone important died. " I don't know how I got in this dress but, it reminds me of mom." he sniffed. Stephen was watching them from behind a flower pot. He didn't expected this to happened and felt a little sorry for him. If only he known better.

* * *

**Shark Rules: So sad. :`(**

**Stephen & Monty: She is being a real crybaby right now. * I tazer them* Ow!**

**Shark Rules: SHUT UP, CAN'T A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL ENJOY A TOUCHING SENCE AND CRY AT THE SAME TIME! Please read and review. *still crying***


	6. Chapter 6: Depressed

**Shark Rules: Hello again everyone.**

**Monty: Who is getting pranked this time.**

**Shark Rules: You should thank someone that you two both blamed for the break.**

**Stephen: You.**

**Shark Rules: No you nut ball Aima! * I tazar Stephen* Warning I changed Monty's age to 13.**

**Monty: She does not own Pokémon, but she does own the Oc. **

* * *

It has been only a day since the whole wedding dress drama, and Montgomery didn't feel like pranking Stephen anytime soon. He was just sitting in his room thinking about his mother. He was adoptive by her since he was six, and now he is thirteen years old. He was really depressed about the whole topic. All he was doing was watching soap operas in his blue PJs and eating his favorite flavor of ice cream, which is chocolate. " Montgomery, you got to come out of there and get some fresh sunlight." said Throh.

" No, just leave me alone." Montgomery sobbed.

" Don't make me come in there." Throh said. He kicked the door open and grabbed Montgomery, and took him outside. He wasn't going to let Montgomery stay in his room all of his life. So he called McKenzie and N over so they could cheer him up. N was Montgomery's best friend and knew what was going on. " Why are you guys here?" Montgomery asked.

" Because we care about you." said N.

" Yeah, and you should get out and enjoy life as you know it." said Kenzie.

" I don't want to." said Montgomery. Than he noticed that Kenzie had a big hammer. He knew what that meant. Than Kenzie whacked him on the head and left a huge bump on it. She did that anytime her 3 brothers and 2 sisters did anything that upset her, she also did it to people who are like the way Montgomery was being. " There is no way I am going to let you sulk, so GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND JOIN US RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

" You don't have to go that far, and you should let him at least put a pair of shoes on." N said nervously. She signed and agreed to do that first.

* Later*

" I are you dragging me?" asked Montgomery. He was being forced against his will to come along with them, and Kenzie was dragging him along. They hung out until they got Montgomery to feel better. " Thanks guys, I needed that." said Montgomery. Than he Planned the perfect prank to do on Stephen.

* * *

**Monty: Why are you so mean to me.:(**

**Shark Rules: Because I am the author and I decide rather or not you should get bonked on the head.**

**N: Help me!**

**Stephen; Why is N here.**

**Shark Rules: Because I am going to have him help out Montgomery from now on, and since I saw N on the new Pokémon episode and did research about him, I have been crazy about him, so for the time being I am now I N fan girl.**

**N: She kidnapped me and since than, she has been clinging on to me. * He points to me on his arm***

**Shark Rules: Stop saying it like it's a bad thing.* I kiss N***

**N: *Muffled* Help!**

**Monty & Stephen: Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fan Girl

**Shark Rules: I'm back. :)**

**Montgomery: Why didn't you update.**

**Shark Rules: I was working on other stories and sorry I didn't update because of that. :(**

**Stephen: So who's getting pranked this time?**

**Shark Rules: You.**

**Stephen: Dang it!**

**Montgomery: She doesn't own Pokémon.**

* * *

It was the beginning of summer break, and Montgomery was ready to get back at Stephen for all the misery he caused. He asked a fan girl who loved Stephen to chase Stephen to her heart's content. He was waiting in a tree for Stephen to come.

* Later *

Stephen came in the right position Montgomery was waiting for. Than, Montgomery signaled the fan girl, and she popped out of nowhere chasing him. Stephen was screaming and running at the same time. " Why are you chasing me?" said Stephen.

" Because I love you!" she said.

" What!" he yelled.

" Also a boy called Montgomery told me to." she said.

" What!" he said again. He stopped, told her to go home, and thought about how he was going to get revenge at Montgomery. But than, he got ran over by a little kid on a motorcycle. He also got beat up by the four year old. Than got hit by a bus, and went to the hospital.

* * *

**Shark Rules: That was short. :(**

**Stephen: I did I have to get beat up by a little kid, and ran over by a bus.**

**Shark Rules: Because I wanted you to, please PM if you got any pranks you want to give them, and please R & R.**


	8. Chapter 8: Food

**Shark Rules: I'm back. :)**

**Monty: What is gonna happen this time?**

**Shark Rules: I can't spoil this chapter now can I.**

**Stephen: Let's just get this over with.**

**Monty: She doesn't own Pokémon, but she does own the Oc.**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, and everything was well. Stephen was hypnotizing Montgomery's pokmon. " Montgomery is food." said Stephen. He was using a golden pocket watch, and swinging it back and forth. Than when he snapped his fingers, they ran away so they could go eat Montgomery.

* Somewhere Else *

" I wonder where my Pokémon are?" thought Montgomery. Than he was attacked by his own Pokémon. It took a few seconds until Montgomery realized that they were trying to eat him. McKenzie was walking by, she stopped, when she saw Montgomery being attacked by his own Pokémon. She ran over there and tried to help him. She snapped her fingers, and than the Pokémon stopped, and said sorry for what they tried to do to him. They told him that Stephen made them. He was so angry that he was going to do a prank that was even better than Stephen's.

* * *

**Shark Rules: All done!**

**Monty: SO NOT COOL!**

**Stephen: Yeah. * I tazer both of them ***

**Shark Rules: Please R & R.**


	9. STOP SOPA!

This is an urgent message for those who are authors writing fanfiction! I heard a bill known as SOPA is slowly rising up again. We must unite and stop SOPA again. If we let the enemy win, than millions of people will go to jail. The bill is unconstitutional, because it is like taking away our freedom of writing on the internet! The government should ban this bill. When we say we don't own it, we aren't doing piracy, and if we continue saying it's not ours, than they can't throw us to jail. We are the people, and we must stop them! If the government approves this, than they are doing something against the constitution that our founding fathers wrote, and signed. We can not let this happen, SOPA must to put to an end by the us, the people. So stop SOPA now, and if anyone from the government is reading this, than you should do something about it NOW!


End file.
